True Encore
by Black Swordsman
Summary: Tadeshiko Amuto Kutau Rimahiko Kaiya - Sent back in time, Tadase has to make sure everyone comes together again. But, as his heart tells him that this is the best chance to conquer Amu, his mind is asking him why it is that he's seeing two Fujisakis...


Shugo Chara is a wonderful series, so I'm taking a shot at it's fanfiction.

This story came up with the idea of what would happen if the Road of Stars actually had a lot more powers than those shown in the manga. Also, we do know that Tadase can use it as seen in chapter 48. So, this idea came from that as well. Anyway, read on...

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Restart! Dawn Of Romance

Something seemed… off…

Now, it didn't look off putting in any way, since he reckoned such a thing would have been a sight to behold in on itself. But no, he couldn't see what was wrong, but a part of him could feel it. Like if it were as obvious as sunlight, yet he was as blind as a bat. Sonar-sensor be damned.

Rubbing his temple and accusing such thoughts as simple over-thinking, Tsukasa sat back down on the chair in front of the telescope he had been looking through, since there was little else to do in the planetarium and he liked it anyways. It had been doing this such activity that he had first noticed an abnormality in the Road of Stars that adorned the night sky to those with a trained (and magically empowered) eye. However, as soon as said abnormality was spotted, it vanished. So quick that he couldn't even explain it to himself what he had seen wrong in the first place.

"I'm surprised to see that you haven't gone home yet…" He spoke up, not allowing his eyes diverge their attention from the telescope. Instead, he opted to greet his somewhat unexpected guess with words. "…Ah, Tadase?"

"I was simply checking up on things, making sure everything was alright and… stuff…" Tadase stopped, momentarily. He hadn't really even thought about any reason as to him being there.

"I see… For someone who has been relieved of such duty your sense of obligation is admirable." Tsukasa took this moment to face the blond youth, since the stars reflected nothing more than simple, well, stars. "However, there is no need. Yaya Yuiki is currently in charge of the Guardian duties, alongside Kairi and the others. A graduate such as yourself has other things to attend to."

"I suppose…" And the phrase was cut short, as Tadase shifted his sights, avoiding eye contact with the man. Tsukasa raised a brow, confused about the younger boy's behavior. Before he could question it, another spoke up.

"It is unkingly for one such as yourself to lie Tadase; I cannot accept that, regardless of the reason." Kisuke spoke up, to which Tsukasa was surprised he had stayed silent for so long. Eyeing Tadase again, the young blond simply signed.

"You can never be discreet, can you?" Tadase looked at his floating Chara, who simply shrugged. "It is unkingly." The Chara repeated, as Tadase signed.

"I don't think that's a word."

"You're a king, make it up."

"It doesn't work that… forget it." Tadase turned back to Tsukasa, who had been watching the conversation with slight amusement. Lifting himself from the chair and walking to the couch, Tsukasa motioned for the ex-King to sit beside him.

"Anything you wish to express to me?" Tsukasa began, eyeing the younger boy curiously.

"I simply feel like I should be doing something, instead of just moving on and acting like all of that never happened. It's not that I don't trust Yaya or Kairi, but… Kukai helped us out even after he graduated; I wish to do the same." Tadase wasn't sure where he was going with this, so he was grateful when Kisuke continued…

"My king is simply upset that he lost Amu to the cat, and is afraid to admit it to himself."

…Or not.

"Kisuke. To be discreet means when somebody-"

"Tadase." Tsukasa interrupted, causing both the boy in-question and his Chara to turn to him. "You may be right, it would be a waste and downright inhumane to force you to move on without doing something in return every once in a while." The older man stood up, walking back towards the telescope. "…Especially since as of this moment, I am finding myself in need of your assistance."

"Really?" Tadase's voice seemed to have cheered up, as a slight sparkle returned to his eye. Kisuke simply stared, unsure of what it meant.

"Yes. You see, I've been watching the Road of Stars as of late and have detected some sort of abnormality in it. While I can't say for certain what it was, it may have something to do with the Charas in there." Tsukasa turned back to Tadase, who nodded in response. "So… would you mind taking a look?"

"Certainly not." Tadase quickly stood up, walking towards Tsukasa as Kisuke landed on his shoulder. He, however, stopped momentarily. "Wait… Does this mean I have to find Amu first?"

"Not entirely." Before Tadase could speak anything, a flash of light covered the area, turning the planetarium into a solar system of sorts. Tadase quickly recognized this as the Road of Stars, which he had traversed not too long ago with a certain pink-haired girl who he still cared for dearly. Even if such feeling where only returned in about half as much. Regardless, he was surprised to see this again, so soon too… And without her…

"Amu, despite being a very gifted individual…" Tsukasa continued, turning to point Tadase towards the road. "…Is not the only one who's capable of opening this road. Since this isn't something dangerous, I do believe you could accomplish this on your own. Besides, you've been a bit out of it lately."

"I understand." Without any more words, Tadase leapt through the portal and onto the road made of stars, flying through the place alongside Kisuke, leaving Tsukasa behind as the portal closed.

Tsukasa simply smiled as he sat back at the telescope, trying to find were Tadase was currently at. "Maybe you need a little time to yourself Tadase, and then you'll be able to face your true-self as well."

The Road of Stars was simply a sight to behold, as many stars filled the sky and colors abound in the plenty, something which Tadase found quite marvelous. "Tadase." Kisuke interrupted his train of thoughts, as the Chara pulled gently on his ear. "I know you wanted to do something and this opportunity just seemed to scream perfection, but… you didn't even bother to ask him what we are supposed to be looking for or how are we going to fix whatever it is that needs fixing."

"I hadn't thought about that…"

"Unkingly…"

"…Is not a word. Nevertheless, if it's an abnormality, as soon as we see something that doesn't belong we'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with. If it was something hard to find, Tsukasa would have told us about it or at least given us a hint. That man is never wrong."

"True. But I have a ba-" Kisuke was cut short by a sudden tremor which seemed to shake up the surroundings. Tadase shifted his sights to the ever-moving background, which began to shake harder by the moment.

"Kisuke, what's going on?" This didn't feel right. He knew that Tsukasa had sent him here for a reason and this was probably it, but he didn't feel like there was much he could do when he couldn't even understand what was going on. "Kisuke, we better- Kisuke!"

The Chara was apparently being sucked in by the road, causing Tadase to rush towards him, but in doing so, falling prey to the pull that said road was inflicting upon them. He tried to break himself free, but to no avail. The tremors got stronger and the surrounding seemed to crumble, and even his loudest shouts and screams were muffled by the sound of shattering glass…

As a thousand of shooting stars fell into the dead of night…

* * *

><p>"K-Ki…suke…"<p>

Having gotten the use of his vocal cords back, Tadase gave the Chara a weak call, as he tried to make sense of what had just occurred. He found himself in a dark room, clearly not the planetarium by the lack of size. Likewise, he was currently laying down on the floor, which had a nice cool feeling to it. Also, his head hurt.

Sitting down as best he could, he gave his Chara another call, which was this time answered by said Chara. "Kisuke! Where are you?"

"Underneath your royal bum, my king."

"Oh… sorry." Moving to the side to allow Kisuke to breathe and move, Tadase took a look at his surroundings, finding them somehow familiar. Kisuke also looked around, trying to see where the Road of Stars had dropped them at.

A sudden flash of light blinded the duo, who found themselves covering their eyes as the dark room was filled by a bright light. Tadase tried his best to look to see if it was the Road of Stars reopening, but all he could see was a pair of shoes entering the room. At that moment his eyes widened slightly, before an immense feeling of relief washed over him.

"Nagi, am I glad to see you." Tadase spoke up to his friend as he stood up, eyes still a bit unaccustomed to the sudden light. "For a second there I thought I had been sent to the dinosaur age or some-"

He stopped, as his eyes scanned the youth before him. It was Nagihiko alright, long purple hair and wide open eyes, but he looked a bit, different. His hair was the same, just tied in a pony-tail. His wardrobe was still one of the uniforms they all wear, just the different gender.

"Nagi… You've gone back to that again?" Tadase was a bit dumbfounded. Other than for whenever he would dance, Nagi seldom used his "Nadeshiko" attire anymore. Not especially after telling Amu his secret.

"Excuse me?" "Nagihiko" spoke up, eyeing Tadase as if he were crazy. "I have no idea what you're referring to, but, may I ask what you're doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"I'm where?" Tadase quickly looked around, noticing that he was in fact in the girl's bathroom, much to his surprise. As Kisuke wondered why the boy's bathroom didn't smell as good, Tadase turned back to the other.

"Nagi. This is not what it looks like, I simply fell here to the Road of Stars, and-" Then it hit him. The Road of Stars. Tsukasa had been right, as always. Something was seriously wrong with it, and the next person who went through it could end up being sent somewhere far worse that the opposing gender's toilets.

Before "Nagi" could speak, Tadase quickly grabbed the other by the shoulders and continued. "Nagi. I need to find Tsukasa. There's a big problem that I cannot allow Yaya to try and solve alone. We need to-"

"Hey. Hey." His hands were moved aside as "Nadeshiko", considering how he was dressed, waved "her" hands in front of him. "This isn't funny, okay. I know we are drop dead similar, but Nagi and I-"

"Nagi and I?" Tadase repeated, confused. "Nagi, it's me, Tadase. You don't have to hide your gender from me. I've known about it all along."

"Gender? Why would I hide my gender from you?" The "Nadeshiko/Nagihiko" froze, thinking for a moment. "By gender, do you mean…"

"Yes, of course, what else?" Unfortunately, Tadase was simply too much of an innocent kid to understand the implications of such a comment, nor understand why his friend would clench "his" fists in such a manner. "You have…" The friend spoke up, menacingly. "…three second to get out of here and leave it at that."

"Hey, stop it. This is serious; I have no time for games." Tadase was unsure of what was going on, since his "friend" seemed dead-serious about it all.

"Three." Warning number one.

"I-If I said something that offended you, I apologize, but this joke isn't funny…" Tadase's mind raced with the different possibilities as to what was happening; from this being a simply trick to the fact that Nagi had very well forgotten about him due to the Road of Stars incident. If such was the case, would the others have forgotten two? Would Amu…?

"Two." Second warning, as Tadase began to sweat.

"Listen. It's me…" He was begging now, Nagihiko had to remember him. He couldn't simply forget him. "I've know you for so long already, you're my friend. And even if you don't remember, you have to trust me on this-"

"One…" Before the word had finished escaping the talker's lips, Tadase tried to grab said person by the shoulders, desperate to get "him" to understand. Unfortunately, said hands wounded being a bit misplaced, as Tadase grabbed another region on the chest rather than the extremities. At this, he felt something. It was small, but still noticeably there. Innocence be damned; he knew this much at least.

"…N… N-Nadeshiko…" His voice was faint, as even if it didn't make any sense, the truth couldn't be clearer.

"I don't know…" She spoke up with a fierce tone, a slight pause made after every word. "…If my brother has been cross-dressing as me again, but I'll make sure you don't ever get us mixed up again, _friend_."

No words were spoken, as Tadase wasn't given a chance. A strong fist was placed upon his face and in an instant, the once King fell onto the floor, a fist-shaped mark evident on his face. Regardless of the circumstance, Fujisaki was still undoubtedly strong. Kisuke simply stared, noting how "unkingly" the fall had been. And as to whether that word was real or not, well, let those who are still conscious decide.

* * *

><p>"Tadase?" Nagihiko spoke up, cocking his head slightly at his elder twin sister. "Sorry…" he commented, genuinely. "…Never heard of the guy."<p>

"Really?" She countered, clearly not amused. "You haven't been flirting with guys without asking their names while wearing my undergarments, have you?"

"Hey!" Her brother retorted, blushing slightly. "Don't shout that. The only reason I dressed up as you was to help you back when you were sick and you couldn't make it to the dance in time. And four more times afterwards, but that was just to mess with other people."

"Really…" As Nadeshiko was clearly not buying his excuse, Nagihiko simply shrugged it off and continued to ready the papers on the nearby desk. Eyeing his sister, he could tell that she was blushing slightly, which caused him to develop a very small Cheshire-like grin.

"So…" Nagi began, causing his sister to look back at him, a bit wary if his tone was any indication. "…Tadase. What did lover boy want with Na-de-shi-ko anyways? Did he confess to you or something?"

"That's none of your business." She retorted, turning away. "He was simply a crazy pervert who was apparently trying to peep at the girls in the bathroom. A skilled peeper at that since he found a way to get in the bathroom while it had been locked from the outside."

"Romantic…"

"What is?" The twins turned their attention back at the arrival of the final two members of the Guardians. As Nadeshiko, who took the Queen's Chair, and Nagihiko, who took the Jack's Chair, looked on, the final two stood in front. Yaya, still the one and only Ace, awaited a response to her question, which Nagi simply smiled.

"It's just Nade and her weird confession she received."

"Did not!"

"You were confessed to?" The final member spoke up, who had the King's Chair of the Guardians. Nadeshiko simply denied anything. Nagihiko simply winked.

"Anyways." Nadeshiko changed the subject, before her brother could continue. "The semester's starting and we have to get everything ready, so let's try and get this speech done as best we can and start the day off without any more inconveniences. By the way, here's your speech…"

With that said, she handed the King his speech, to which he simply nodded. Seeing as everything was in order, he decided that now was the best time to get everyone together and start this thing. Since his team agreed, he found it adequate.

And so, the King Kukai Souma went to the stage.

* * *

><p>Tadase's eyes widened, for about the fifth time that minute. After having been found by a few students in the bathroom, almost knocked-out, the girls who thankfully didn't hit him further woke him up and took him to where he currently was. Apparently, everyone was being gathered here.<p>

That was no surprise, since they did this every year. But, this shouldn't be happening.

It was clear that nobody knew who he was, making his worse fears a reality. Also, the semester, which had just ended, was apparently starting. Even more so, many students which had long ago graduated were there, many of which had been classmates of Kukai. Also, despite his protest, he was forced to be brought here due to the fact that he still had his uniform on. The Guardian-less uniform on to be precise. Not that he would be needing it, since before him now currently stood the Guardians.

Yaya.

Nagihiko.

_Nadeshiko_.

And Kukai.

No Tadase to be spotted, thankfully in a way. Similarly, he couldn't see Amu anywhere amongst this many people, which made him worry. Even more so, was the fact that aside from Kisuke, he couldn't see a single other Chara around. That and he was still seeing Nagihiko _a la_ two.

"Alright." Kukai's voice brought him back to reality, whichever one that was. "Since this year's Guardians have already been chosen, it's time to get the rest underway. To start, I ask you to fill out the school uniform survey at your leisure…"

Déjà vu.

"Tadase…" Kisuke spoke up, eyeing the young boy. Tadase turned to him, as the Chara continued. "While I'm not sure as to why everything seems topsy-turvy around here, it's a very safe bet to presume that the Road of Stars had something to do with it."

"I know." Tadase whispered, as the auditorium was being filled to max capacity. "Wherever we are, it likely due to its powers. Aside from time, it can also affect space, or so I've been told."

"True…"

"We need to find Tsukasa, maybe he'll understand, hoping that he's around here." Tadase turned his attention back to Kukai, who was apparently going off-track in his speech. Nadeshiko was quick to put him back with a friendly elbow thrust. "If the Road of Stars brought us here, it can take us back, I hope."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Kisuke added, as Tadase smiled. His smile, however, soon vanished. It wasn't even easy saying it, much less accomplishing it. Nobody knew him, much less trusted him. If he went around talking about all that stuff he could wind up getting a fistful again. Especially since Nadeshiko probably didn't view him in a very good light. He had to try to get their trust back, so that he could explain himself more clearly.

"This will undoubtedly be a difficult year for some, but that's why we're here, so…" Kukai continued, being a much better public speaker that Tadase had thought, though Tadase still had pride over his own speech.

'I need their trust; I need to speak to them in private.' Tadase thought as he eyes everything. They were still the same. The way the spoke, acted, handled themselves, everything. Aside from Nadeshiko, it was the same. The same people. The same friends. If he could talk to them, he could convince them. 'The same!' His mind reached a conclusion, as his eyes widened slightly. 'If they're the same, then the customs here must be the same. The uniform is, so that means…'

Tadase gulped, for the first time understanding what it had meant for his pink-haired crush to go through this.

"Anyone with an opinion, please raise your hand." Kukai gave him the opening, as Tadase raised his hand as firm as a man from royalty would. Everyone turned to face the young blond, as he could see Nadeshiko visibly stiffen. Kukai simply pointed at him. "Yes, you."

"Yes, I'm sorry." He repeated as best as his memory would let him, as Kisuke looked on. He quickly turned to face Nadeshiko, since she was the best candidate out of the four to get the next part out. "Nadeshiko!"

Now she really was stiff, as her eyes widened at his direction. Noticing her reaction Nagi spoke up. "Don't tell me, is that…?"

_It was logical, Tadase concluded._

"Y-Yes." Nadeshiko faked compulsion, as Tadase felt himself trembling in the inside.

_If the Guardians were there, there must still be a Joker's Chair._

"I like you!" Three simple words; and chaos filled the entire auditorium.

_And there was only one surefire way he knew… to get their attention…_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the up roaring racket caused a nearby sleeping "cat" to wake up from a nice dream…<p>

* * *

><p>Encore - Once more; again. (Used by the auditors and spectators of plays, concerts, and other entertainments, to call for a repetition of a particular part.)<p>

The couples to this are, until further notice, Tadeshiko / Amuto / Kutau / Rimahiko / Kaiya / Etc... (Although don't be surprised about a few shipteases)

This is something I've been wanting to experiment with, and I hope it is well recieved. I have tried to keep everyone in character, and keep much of the terms intact. Only the japanese words have been eliminated, since I don't like to write -chan, -kun, -san, etc. after every name. Also, the names will be used in their western order (Tadase Hotori, Amu Hinamori). While I had, in my head, a lot of things that I wanted to write in these notes, I'll leave them for chapter two. Since many of said things were to answer any questions readers may have, I thinks it's best to let the readers ask first before I answer.

Anyways, reviews are welcomed and desired...


End file.
